Inches closer
by dehumanised
Summary: Jennifer is spellbinding, captivating with her flawless and delightful figure. Desiring her is inevitable for 18 year old Charles Christopher, but will he receive what his tongue dances for?


**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬****  
The story begins with my girlfriend acting different, I'd only ever wanted to give her everything; it wasn't mean't to be.**

We'd were having a conversation using the webcam, eventually we both became distracted; as time went by her screen must have darkened.

Hours went by and eventually sounds were coming from the computer, laughing and talking.

Moving the mouse I'd discover something that froze me silent, something that changed me.

She was completely naked, lying on her bed; legs spread apart.

Dripping wet, She was holding herself open, ; you could clearly see right inside her.

Something wasn't right, it took a moment to realize; someone else was in the room.

Someone pointing a camera at my girlfriend's naked body, she was holding herself open for this person to invade her.

There was a series of flashes; taking photos of her exposed body; entire body.

"Let's get this cock in your mouth" the kid said, while undoing his pants.

"Oh, thought you'd never ask!" She slid off the bed, kneeled in front of him and reached out.

She cheated on me, infront of my eyes

I'm not going to tell you what happened afterwards; it's been a while since then; almost a year.

Turns out he was just some random she found at a party, weeks earlier.

**A broken heart is a familiar pain to this world, everyone deserves a second chance**

Cupid definitely hit the mark; her name was Jennifer; she lived three doors down in a fairly beautiful house; we attended the same primary school and were both 18.

We've never had a proper conversation, if anything; I'm invisible to her abyssal black eyes.

Jennifers's hair is vibrant brown, with a series of different luscious tones; all meeting her pale while skin. She had a unique smile, always hidden beneath pure beauty; lips Smokey light pink and seeming beautiful to kiss.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love; would've been jealous of her appearance, for she could seduce any; including me.

Whoever said love was blind, will begin to question their belief; with a moments sight.

**All men have their price, This is my dance with the devil, and where my story begins**

School finished and my routine journey home began, though something would be different; for better or worse. The pale skies filled with blackened clouds, like tears waiting for fall; the horizon appeared darkening.

Suddenly rain began to descend, leaving me in the middle of the sidewalk; practically drenching.

To my amazement, a not-so distant voice shouted; _**"Quickly! Come in!"**_ eventually hearing a gate pried open.

In no position to compromise and complain about, without hesitation followed blindly the mysterious voice; eventually finding myself on a front porch.

**_... "I'm getting you a towel, one second"_**a girls voice stated, still raining too heavily to distinguish.

While absolutely freezing realized my drenched shirt was the cause, and quickly began unbuttoned. **_"Here you go, don't freeze to death"_**, my shirt opened to reveal my body; muscular and drenched; a recipe for disaster.

It was obvious now..**"Hello Jennifer, beautiful day isn't it?" **

**_..."Hey Charles!"_**she gently laughed.

**..."I've always believed, if can make a Girl laugh; you can make her do anything?" **

**_..._**_**"We'll see about that! Won't we? They'll be a delightful fire going in a moment, just something for the winter night; please come inside"**_, eventually we were sitting together by the fireplace.

**..."Where are your parents?! There's no way I'm alone with a beautiful Girl?"  
**  
_**..."My parents won't be home for another few hours!"**_

She could tell without doubt, my discomfort was obvious; I've always been nervous around girls.

**..."Mmhmm... that's very interesting..."  
**At this point, I'm beginning to become nervous; I'm alone with my crush?

**_..._**_**"Would you like to do something to pass the time?"**_she giggled

Maybe she didn't exactly have a clear understanding of just how long she was in the rain; although this really didn't seem too innocent.

She began to removed her top, maybe she believed the tight white shirt underneath was enough to hide her breasts? they seeped through her shirt, she was wrong.

Although beneath a shirt, her breasts are beautiful; my heart began racing.

**..."What did you have in mind? Watch the sunset on a beach? Dance beneath moonlight? I'll do whatever!"**

...she placed a finger on her pink lips, **_"Hmm... Is it true what your friends say? While having a little conversation with one of them, and he mentioned you thought I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? That you'd absolutely love a chance with my body! Do you want that chance now?"_**

**... **I'm in shock, stuttering and chocking but manage to mumble a few words, **"You are the most beautiful girl, nothing compares to you! I've always wanted you, though you deserve more; I..." **She interrupted

**_..."Strangers can fall in love! Just please promise to be gentle and I'll let you do anything; whatever your heart desires. It's obvious you like me, we have talked before you know? I'm not a stranger, I'm asking you to pleasure me; I've ignored you long enough."_**

She placed her hand amongst my chest, pressing against me until my back was firmly against the ground; leaning down she pressed her lips against mine; inevitably capturing cries of pleasure between my lips.

Her touch was unbelievable; lips resembling a kiss against a beautiful flower; particularly a rose.

**...****_"Please pleasure me! Your kiss is amazing enough..."_**

The room seemed to begin to twist and turn, warmth from the fireplace seemed overwhelming.

Eventually she slid her tongue inside me, amazed and shocked; grappling her tongue against mine. I've never expected such a passionate moment; lips tight and tongues talking.

She rolled beneath me, arching her back, her breasts seemed delicious; appearing so firm and soft; and quite perky.

Without a doubt she's the most beautiful girl in the entire world, grooves in perfect places, skin irresistible soft; and the appearance of an Angel.

My lips managed to centre themselves upon her body, she tingled and moaned; her nails pressed into me.

Lips sealed around her incredibility thin shirt, slowly lifting it above her breasts; I'm dieing to kiss them.

**...**_**"Please, they're all yours; but please kiss both..."**_

What harm could a little teasing do?

**...**_**"Close your eyes, I'll treat you how you deserve; I'll treasure **_

With closed eyes, pressing between her cleavage; rubbing my tongue along her cleavage.

Every minor detail and spot; my tongue explored; except the awaiting masterpieces. With her body exposed, centering my lips upon her breast; she was ready.

My tongue began swaying with her nipple, almost a perfect symphony; she arched with unbelievable streaks of pleasure.

Firelight flickered amongst her body, entangled in ecstasy; we pursued our pleasure.

My arm moved underneath her; pushing her into me; I've never needed anything so much before; firelight flickered amongst her body

Pressing deeper into her warm skin, her heartbeat could be felt by my tongue and lips; tonight she knew she belonged to me.

Lips shut tight around her breast, sucking with such enthusiasm; she is my gorgeous friend.

My fingers gently slid inside the entrance of her underwear, resting against the grove of her moist slit; with extreme ease began to follow the grove.

**_..._**_**"Don't... Don't you dare stop this! I'll let you fuck me! Just please, please don't stop..."**_

**_..._****"What...!? Where exactly are our limits?"**

**_..."Anything! You don't understand, command me; I'll be your servant, slave, mistress" _**Gliding her hands along her slim body, she began removing her underwear.

Well? Considering she asked nicely, I'm going to give her exactly what she wants; I'll make her scream.  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


End file.
